


and we laughed in the night, and i felt all right

by unsaved_misc



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning, Smoking, Vomit, drunk Matt, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: carson couldn’t disapprove, considering he’d done that a few times, but he didn’t like the thought of matt being crossed in a random club without him there to supervise. he’d much rather do it at home, the two of them smoking in his bedroom and watching the residue float up to the ceiling. carson remembered a specific night, their fingers brushing as matt handed him the blunt, how matt’s eyes studied him when he thought carson wasn’t looking. carson chocked it up to just being high and affectionate, but he still thought about the night once in a while.
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	and we laughed in the night, and i felt all right

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA heyyy i wrote this based off the newest podcast i hope u enjoy!!

matt wasn’t a very good texter when he was drunk. there had been plenty of nights when carson’s phone had buzzed and he’d received a cryptic text message, having to decipher it like some ancient hieroglyphics on a pyramid wall. matt was prone to using lots of emojis when he was drunk, as well as mashing words together and letting autocorrect help him out, and he always texted carson something silly that made him giggle. tonight, however, as carson was watching his fourth episode of sharp objects in one sitting, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, his phone vibrated against his thigh. a small smile lingered on his face, already aware that it was a drunk text from matt before he’d even flipped over his phone to see, and sure enough, it was a jumble of letters from mr. watson.

**_hhey cars_ **

**_lol cars beep beep_ **

**_ohn anyway_ **

**_can u pick m en up_ **

carson couldn’t deny the pinch of anxiety he felt in his chest, hoping that nothing bad had happened. he knew matt had chad watching him at least, but was chad even that reliable?

**_yeah where u at?_ **

carson had to wait at least two minutes for matt to respond, obviously redoing his text to make it somewhat coherent.

**_th club we went tolike.., ,, lasgt month_ **

**_m okay justgot a little crossed_ **

carson couldn’t disapprove, considering he’d done that a few times, but he didn’t like the thought of matt being crossed in a random club without him there to supervise. he’d much rather do it at home, the two of them smoking in his bedroom and watching the residue float up to the ceiling. carson remembered a specific night, their fingers brushing as matt handed him the blunt, how matt’s eyes studied him when he thought carson wasn’t looking. carson chocked it up to just being high and affectionate, but he still thought about the night once in a while. he typed back a quick response.

**_ok i’ll be there soon don’t go anywhere xox_ **

matt typed back a simple heart, and carson shoved his phone into his sweatpant pockets as he stood to retrieve his shoes. he knew matt was probably okay. sure, matt acted like a fucking idiot when he was drunk, but he wasn’t dumb enough to wander off on his own, right? chad was with him, and that gave carson enough calm until he could drive over and pick up his friend. the night was chilly as he left the house, swinging his keys around his finger in rapid succession. all he could do for now was just play some relaxing music for the fifteen minute drive and wait to see if matt was passed out on a park bench somewhere.

-

carson pulled up to the “party avenue,” a club name that he and matt had made fun of on several occasions, his tires squeaking as he rolled over the asphalt. he could see chad waiting with matt outside, the two sitting down on a small bench and surrounded by fake plastic plants. carson couldn’t quite see their faces due to the low lighting, but he could see chad making pleasant conversation with a half-asleep matt. carson couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he parked, turning the key in the ignition and stepping out into the cool night air. he made his way over to his friends, feeling a stab of pity at how pale matt looked. 

“hey, mate,” chad greeted, clasping carson’s hand and giving him a quick hug. he glanced down at the sad state of affairs that was matt, pouting and holding his head in his hands. 

“i swear, your friend here needs to stop drinking with me. he can’t keep up.” he shrugged. “you got him from here?”

“yeah, i can take him home.” carson said with a nod. “do you need a ride too?” chad snorted, shaking his head at the offer.

“no thanks, mate, my night is just getting started.” and with that, chad gave a quick hand sign before retreating back into the pulsing lights of the club, fluorescent and beaming. even sober, they were making carson squint, and he couldn’t imagine the pain matt was feeling right now. speaking of matt, carson turned to his friend, who was leaning forward and letting out tiny groans. carson knelt down in front of him, putting a hand on his knee.

“matt?” he asked, and matt looked up, eyes lidded and red. his face was pallid and sweating despite the cool outside air, and carson could see his hands shaking. 

“matt? you ready to go home?” carson repeated, cocking his head, and matt nodded slowly, the faintest smile on his face. carson stood up, helping matt to stand and feeling him sway against his body. he kept an arm around his friend’s shoulders just in case he might fall, beginning the slow walk to carson’s car. they only took about six steps before matt locked up, stopping in his tracks and making carson jolt forward. he turned to ask, but he could already tell what was happening.

“cars’, i’m gonna-” and before he could even complete the words, matt leaned over and vomited into the plastic plants. carson mumbled an, “oh no,” as he rubbed matt’s back, looking away as he retched and heaved. it didn’t last very long, thankfully, and it wasn’t much, but matt looked like he was going to panic when he stopped, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing heavily.

“matt, hey, look at me.” carson turned him around, making him face away from the obvious vomit. matt looked dazed, yet worried, averting his eyes from the ground. 

“let’s walk to the car, okay? we’ll get you home and you can head to bed.” he searched matt’s face, watching for anything, and just as he was about to repeat his words, he felt matt lean forward and hug him tightly. carson was surprised but hugged matt back, his hand lingering at the back of his friend’s neck and playing with the hairs there. it was quiet except for the club music and the occasional passing of a car, and carson had a feeling matt would fall asleep if they stood here any longer.

“let’s go, matt.” carson said softly, pulling away, and he could feel matt’s arms lingering a little too long.

-

after giving matt a bottle of water and two sticks of gum, he was back to his normal, goofy and drunk self again. carson decided getting matt some food would be a little too risky, considering he might throw up again, so he decided he’d make breakfast in the morning for his friend. the drive wasn’t long, but it felt that way, matt shuffling and shifting in the passenger’s seat next to him.

“you okay?” carson asked, and matt hummed, curling his knees up to his chest and resting his head against the seat. “good. did you have a fun night?” he watched matt nod, a silly little smile on his face.

“mm hm. chad is such a jerk. but, like, in a funny way.” he giggled, and carson smiled at the sound, how happy matt looked. 

“agreed.” carson pulled up to the stoplight, quiet, tapping his left hand on the wheel to the beat of the music, some girlpool song. he let his right hand rest on the shifter, humming along to the song, when he felt a clammy hand grab onto his own. looking over, he saw matt staring out his window at the lights of the city, not even aware that he was holding carson’s hand. carson felt his face flushing but didn’t say anything, looking ahead at the light. every time they stopped at a light for the rest of the drive, matt’s hand would snake over into his own, and carson would squeeze it every time, appreciating the familiar warmth. soon enough, they were back home, stopping the car and stumbling out. matt hung on carson on his way to the front door, his feet clunking into each other as they walked. carson had to admit it was difficult finding the right house key and unlocking the door with matt breathing hot against his shoulder, mumbling things that carson couldn’t hear. he finally opened the door, bringing his friend inside and closing it.

“okay, you can go head to bed and i’ll be there in a m-” carson was interrupted by the surprising feeling of matt’s lips on his own, something he never would have expected despite how affectionate matt was when he was drunk. carson felt like he couldn’t move, rooted in place as matt’s lips pressed against his. there wasn’t much movement on matt’s end, probably waiting for carson to make a move. carson, who never thought he’d be in this position in his entire life, did something he didn’t really expect. he closed his eyes and moved his lips against matt’s, the quiet of the room almost overwhelming. carson could feel matt’s tongue touching at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth just slightly, letting him in. he tasted like spearmint, his tongue brushing up against carson’s. carson felt a sound almost escaping from his throat but he pushed it down, taking in a shaky breath. he could feel matt’s tongue moving around, not sure of what he was doing, until he felt the familiar taste of gum on his tongue. he was about to break apart and look at matt with wide eyes, curious as to why he did that, but matt pulled away first. he smiled, blinking, before turning to go to his room. carson stood open mouthed and half hard, alone in the dark of the living room, and he had never felt so confused in his life.

-

when carson had somewhat regained his composure, wandering into matt’s bedroom in a daze, he saw his friend slumped on the bed, still in his shoes and jacket. carson sighed, a small smile on his face as he walked over and tugged matt up into a sitting position.

“what is it?” he slurred, eyes basically shut, and carson shushed him as he pulled off matt’s coat. he didn’t know what to say, cheeks still flushed and burning from what had just occurred in the other room. oh, and by the way, what  _ had  _ happened? carson felt like it wasn’t even real, like he was somehow high as well and just hallucinating this. matt didn’t seem to be as concerned as he was, head dipping down as carson knelt to take off his friend’s shoes. matt was obviously fucked up, probably in a state that he wouldn’t remember this night in the next morning, and a part of carson hoped he wouldn’t remember what happened. not that he didn’t like the kiss, because he really did--his half hard dick was there to prove it--but he was scared of what it implied. it meant that he liked matt. and, it possibly meant that matt liked him too, or at least thought he was attractive enough to kiss. plus, carson had never liked a guy before, let alone considered kissing a guy. it all felt so confusing. carson slid off matt’s other shoe and took off his glasses, adjusting him so he was under the sheets, and he watched him snuggle up to his pillow. carson padded across the fluffy grey carpet, hoping to make a quick escape, when he heard a voice call out to him.

“carson, wait.” matt called, and carson paused before turning. matt’s hair was mussed, circles visible under his eyes from the lack of glasses to cover them.

“yeah?”  
“can you sleep with me tonight?” his voice sounded so small, so sleepy, that there was absolutely no way carson could say no, even if he wanted to. he nodded, smiling softly, and padded back over to the bed. carson pulled back the sheets and laid with his back to matt, thankful that his erection was dying down. he couldn’t remember a time in his life he’d ever gotten aroused by something a guy had done. whenever he watched porn, he _always_ looked at the girl, at least from what he remembered. he could admit some guys were attractive, but he’d never had a crush on a guy or thought about one in a romantic way. but, the more he thought about matt, who was now clinging to him with arms wrapped around his waist, things were starting to make sense. the night with the blunt, how matt’s lips looked soft and carson had to look away. the times he would borrow one of matt’s shirts and subconsciously sniff the fabric, the familiar pumpkin scent. the little touches matt gave as he passed by, a familiar hand on carson’s shoulder in the middle of his painting sessions. 

carson felt as if the entire fabric of his reality was crashing down on him in that moment. 

“i love you, carson.” matt mumbled in his ear, his breath smelling of mint and alcohol. carson felt a shudder roll through his spine and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“i love you too, matt.” the room was silent, then, just the sound of matt’s ceiling fan whirring in it’s constant pattern, moonlight streaming onto the floor through the blinds. carson didn’t know when he drifted into his slightly restless sleep, but it had taken a few hours at least, his brain working on overdrive with the realization that he had a legitimate crush on matt watson.

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter will b out soon!! i hope u enjoyed <33


End file.
